


Trying Something New

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Benji should have learned a long time ago that when Ethan Hunt utters the words “I want to try something” you should generally run for the hills. Whether it be something to do with work, something casual or something to do with their sex life, it would always be something that could end badly. This time, unfortunately (or fortunately) for Benji, it was the latter." - Ethan decides to try a little something new. At work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So I honestly have no idea where this came from but I figured there's not enough sexy fics out there for this pairing so I wanted to rectify that somewhat. Anywho, enjoy!

Benji should have learned a long time ago that when Ethan Hunt utters the words “I want to try something” you should generally run for the hills. Whether it be something to do with work, something casual or something to do with their sex life, it would always be something that could end badly. This time, unfortunately (or fortunately) for Benji, it was the latter.

Ethan had approached him as they were both wandering around the technician’s apartment getting ready for work. Benji was in the process of buttoning up his jeans when his partner had spoken up. He eyed Ethan up cautiously before responding.

“Should I be worried?” he asked, pulling up the zipper on his jeans and then facing the older man. The hesitancy made Benji raise an eyebrow.

“Nah. It’ll be fun.” Ethan replied, that mischievous glint in his eye that Benji knew he could never refuse. Instead of explaining, Ethan simply held up a small box for Benji to take. Removing the lid and tossing it onto the bed, he pulled out the small item.

“Is this what I think it is?” Benji asked, staring at Ethan with wide eyes.

“Mmhmm.” The other man licked his lips before reaching out and taking it from him. “Bought it for us on my last job. You know Amsterdam stores have the best kind of things.”

Benji paused for a moment. “I should be very worried, shouldn’t I?”

“I want you...” Ethan stepped closer, wrapping one arm around Benji’s waist to pull him closer, holding up the small bullet between their faces. “To go into that bathroom, prep yourself and put this in that eager little hole of yours.” Benji swallowed as Ethan spoke, silently cursing how his partner knew just how much it turned Benji on when he talked like this. “And you are going to wear it all day today.”

“Seriously?” Benji’s voice raised a few levels as he looked into Ethan’s eyes.

“I’m one hundred percent serious, Benji.” Ethan replied, voice firm and as serious as it could get, just in case he didn’t believe him. “You are going to wear this and you are going to obey one simple rule.”

“...Okay...”

“No touching yourself.” There was the tiniest of twitches in the corner of Ethan’s lips as he said those words, enjoying every expression that crossed his lover’s face. There was a moment of silence as Benji went over the idea in his mind, no doubt thinking over what they had to do throughout the day to see what might pose a risk, but Ethan quickly made the decision for him. He placed the bullet back into Benji’s hand and gave him a small push towards the en-suite bathroom. “Go. Don’t take too long.”

Swallowing hard, Benji nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, Ethan smirking as he secretly pocketed the small remote.

\--------

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the car on their way to the office, Benji shifting every few moments where he sat in the passenger seat. Ethan couldn’t help chuckling to himself.

“You’re enjoying every second of this, aren’t you?” Benji glared over at the other man, who nodded.

“Absolutely. And I’m going to enjoy the entire day too.”

“You are grotesquely evil, Ethan Hunt.” In response to Benji’s comment, Ethan simply turned up the radio and pointed to his hear.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

\--------

Benji walked into the office trying to avoid thinking about the bullet that was currently filling him up. It was going to be ok. It was just like walking around with some kind of plug in, it would be fine. He just had to get through the day. He moved across the bullpen to his desk and sat down, shaking the mouse of his computer to wake up the screens.

“Morning Benj.” Jane passed him with a smile and Benji returned it.

“Morning Ja-ah!” All of a sudden, without warning, the bullet inside of him buzzed to life. He jumped slightly, banging his knee on the underside of his desk. It only lasted for a couple of seconds and then it stopped, but it was enough to make Jane pause.

“You alright?” she asked, stepping over to him.

“Mmhm... Just, uh. Just banged my knee. All good, totally fine.” He forced a grin and Jane nodded, though as she walked away, a confused expression adorned her face. Once she was gone, Benji spun around to face Ethan, noticing the shit-eating grin on his face as he twirled a pencil around his fingers.

_Oh, today is going to suck..._

\--------

The morning went relatively smoothly, Ethan only activating the bullet at infrequent intervals and only leaving it on for a few seconds at a time. It was enough to fluster the blond, resulting in a few strange looks from Luther, but not enough to really arouse him. But by the time 1.30pm came, that’s when Ethan really started to have fun.

Because 1.30pm was their meeting with Hunley.

Ethan could see the nerves on Benji’s face as they made their way down to the boardroom, wondering if he would be able to handle it. But a dare was a dare and Ethan had to go through with it. Just before they entered the room, Ethan caught Benji by the elbow.

“You good?” he asked, softly. He might have been wanting to cause the younger agent agonising pleasure, but he still cared about whether it was too much.

“Yeah.” Benji’s reply was quick and hushed, but Ethan knew that if it was too much, Benji would tell him. So with a small nod, they entered the boardroom. Hunley was standing at the head of the table and smiled at them in greeting, motioning for them to have a seat. All five agents sat, Ethan and Benji next to each other as usual.

“Good afternoon.” Hunley said, sitting down too. “Let’s just get right to it shall we?”

As he began to debrief them on their last mission, Ethan slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and flicked the button on the remote. The bullet inside Benji burst into action on the lowest vibration level. He felt Benji tense up next to him, glad that the sound was barely audible. The blond clenched his teeth slightly and kept an impressively straight face. Ethan smiled and simply left it on, leaving it to buzz away. After a few moments, noticing the way Benji reached up to tug at the collar of his shirt, he decided to test the waters, flicking the button again to move the bullet’s vibrations to the next level. This time, Benji jerked a little in his seat, covering it up with a cough as he shifted. The vibrations were slowly but surely driving him made but it was not quite enough for him to actually get any kind of release.

Ethan glanced down briefly and noticed the bulge in his partner’s jeans, smirking proudly at this achievement. He could see the small bead of sweat that ran down Benji’s temple and along the curve of his cheekbone as he tried so hard not to move. The Brit decided to cross his legs, wondering if it would help, however the only thing that the movement succeeded in doing was shifting the bullet inside of him so that it nudged at his prostate. It was at that moment that he leaned forwards, gripping the table with one hand.

“Agent Dunn.” Hunley spoke up, all eyes on Benji. “Are you alright?”

“No, s-sir.” Benji replied, not daring to move at all. “I’m not f-feeling very well... Would you p-please excuse me?” He hoped and begged silently that Hunley would say yes and when the Secretary nodded, he was standing up and exiting the room without even thinking about it. Ethan glanced after him, biting his lip before turning to Hunley.

“Sir, would you mind if I checked on him?”

“No. Go ahead.” Hunley replied, motioning for him to leave the room. Ethan stood quickly, ignoring the confused exchange of looks between the remaining members of their team. He knew that he could not stop the vibrations without passing through the highest vibration levels, so he knew what he had to do. He found Benji in the men’s room, leaning against the wall with both hands as he took slow deep breaths. He could see that his hips could not keep still but he was still doing as Ethan had ordered him. He was not touching himself. Ethan smirked as he shut the door behind him, turning the lock so that no one would walk in.

That could be awkward.

“Benj.” He said his lover’s name firmly, in that low, husky tone that he would use during moments of intimacy. The blond growled a little and turned to face him, panting as he met Ethan’s green eyes.

“Please, Ethan...” The older man could see the need in Benji’s eyes and it took over him. The sight was too much; he could feel his own cock twitching at the sight of him so flustered and worked up. Crossing the room in three easy strides, he pinned Benji to the cool tiled wall and flicked the button one last time, feeling Benji’s body spasm as the bullet stimulated his sweet spot at its highest speed. His mouth opened in preparation for a cry, but Ethan quickly covered it with one hand.

“Don’t want anyone knowing, Benj. Shh.” He kept his hand there, silencing his lover’s moans as he nipped at Benji’s ear lobe. He sensed the exact moment when Benji began to come, feeling the blond’s body tensing and then releasing, his hips jerking forwards against his own. “That’s it. Good... So good, Benji.” He kept the vibrations going to ride him through his orgasm until he heard a small whimper from behind his hand and he quickly turned the bullet off, not wanting to hurt him.

Benji sagged against him, his breathing ragged. Ethan used the hand that had been over Benji’s mouth to hold him close, giving him support as he slowly regained his senses.

“You did good, Benj.” he whispered, running a hand through Benji’s hair soothingly.

“You... Simultaneously have the best.... And worst ideas.” Benji said, catching his breath with a small chuckle. He pulled back from the embrace, leaning against the wall and looking down at the wet patch on the front of his jeans. “Well... that’s embarrassing...”

“I’ll tell Hunley that you’re not well and that I’m taking you home. He won’t say no, I won’t let him.” Ethan smiled softly and kissed Benji’s forehead. “And once you’re feeling a little better, I’m gonna replace that bullet with something far better. And more real.” To make his point, he pressed his hips forwards, giving a quick rub of his semi-hard length through his pants.

“You’d better.” Benji replied. “You owe me for that. That was embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry, Benji. I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t even remember it happening.”


End file.
